


Can we have an other Rendez-vous?

by lilarose300



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Suicide, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarose300/pseuds/lilarose300
Summary: Evan had what you could call a shitty life. He is bullied, his so called friend doesn't support him in any way and he feels like he wont be able to tell his crush how he feels before the end of the school year.So after being humiliated in front of this peculiar crush and maybe a good portion of the school, Evan finds himself making a weird dream about a misterious place and an even more misterious man who was waiting for him.Who is he? What does he want with him? Will Evan trust him or not? I guess there is only one way for you to know.





	Can we have an other Rendez-vous?

The alarm clock was screaming at Evan, telling him to wake up and prepare himself to go to school. Oh, how much did he know that he didn't wanted to go to school today, or ever. Each time it's the same routine: wake up, eat, take the bus, go to class, lunch, go to class again, go home, homework, write a letter for Dr. Sherman, bed. Usually, there is always something that inserts itself in his schedule: A pop quiz that he wasn't really ready for even if he will pass it in the end, a mean comment from Jared, his "family friend", an unwanted panic attack, a meeting with his bully and his gang or the rare sight of a girl in the hallway that his been crushing on for years but can't bring himself to talk to her.

He pushes himself out of bed and walk to his wardrobe. He picks one of the many blue polo he owns, takes some pants and socks before changing. He walks to the bathroom when he finished. he brushes his teeth, brushes his hair and looks in the mirror and asks himself how he got such a shitty life. He takes the rest of his stuff and put them in his bag before fleeing to the door. He stops infront of the note left by his mom for a second before passing the door. It's not the first time she leaves notes like this. 'I'm out for class, will be back. Love you very much. Mom.'.

He is finally at school. Though, he would be glad that the flu suddently attacked him so he could go back home. He made his way to his locker and as he was about to open it, a hand end up on his shoulder.

"Sup loser! How are you today?" Evan hears before turning around to meet Jared's eyes, well not quite, but he knows it's him.

"I'm f-fine. What are you doing?"

"I think I'm talking to you, but thanks for asking."

Evan nodded and as the bell rings to remind the students where they are suppose to be in five minutes, He says.

" Um, Jared? I-I was wondering if we could-"

" What?" His so called friend ask.

" I said I was w-wondering if we could study together to-tonight, maybe at your house?"

"Oh, um, well, sorry, I can't, pretty busy tonight. Maybe next time." He says quickly before walking to his class.

Honestly, Evan wasn't surprised anymore, but he was still disappointed. It's really rare that Jared accepts to hang out with him after school. He knows that, somehow, it wasn't because he was busy.

The day passed fairly without any trouble. He was lucky enough in avoiding Jason today. He was ready to go back home when he bumped into someone. He feels the weight that crashed into him bouncing backward.

"Ah, I-I'm terribly sorry. I didn't saw you c-coming." he says as he gives his hand out to whoever fell.

"Nan, it's ok. It's my fault I didn't watched where I was going." The familiar voice said as he felt his hand being taken. He lifts his eyes to the person in front of him. He discovers to his surprise that it's none other than Zoe Murphy taking his hand. It took him a milli-second to get out of his sorta eternal trance before pulling the girl back on her feet. There was an awkward silence before Zoe responds.

"My name is Zoe Murphy."

"I know- I mean I'm Evan, Hansen, Evan Hansen. That's me."

Zoe gave him a small look with an emotion that he could only describe as "weirded out" but the thought of rejection was fast out of his head as she replied something.

"Would you mind help me get my books?"

And it's just now that he sees the pile of books on the ground.

"Oh, um yes! Of course I-I'll help."

And with that, he helped her pick up some of the books she dropped. He was totally going to miss his bus, but it was worth it. I mean, what are the chance to talk to her again? He gived back the books to Zoe on the ones she already picked up.

"Thank you very much. That was really nice of you."

"Oh, um no problem. I-It's a pleasure to help you." he said, smiling.

"Well, I must go. I have to be somewhere ." She said before heading to wherever she was going before.

"W-wait!" He said without thinking about it. It was already too late as she turns around once again. 'Ok Evan, you can do this.' . He was fully aware on how sweaty and gross he felt and must be, but he won't let this chance pass again.

"I-I was wondering, if, um, if you were ok to meet after school. Maybe tomorrow? You- You seem like a nice girl, and I want to, um, know you better? I don't mind paying for anything if-if you want to go to a cafe after?"

He wasn't aware on how many people were around him now, but he was more nervous on the answer he could get.

Zoe seemed as nervous as he was as she looked around. She finally look back at him before saying.

"Evan, you seem like a really nice guy too, but I must decline. I'm a bit busy tomorrow and um yea sorry."

That was one kind of respond he thought he would have. Still, it did hurt to hear it from her.

"Oh, I um, ok, It's um, I.."

He couldn't stop stumbling on his words it begins to be even more awkward. He was really trying to keep his tears in his eyes, but fate must be horrible as in putting the one person he tried so hard to avoid all day.

"Hey! Look at that everyone! Evan asked her crush out and she said no!"

At that, everyone that was still in the hallway started to laugh and it was the only thing that filled the silence of the school. This made Evan's anxiety rise fast. Not only everyone knew that he likes Zoe, but she knows too. And as he felt the warm tears falling from his eyes, he remembers that he never told Jason about Zoe. Who would tell to their bully some great information like that. Almost nobody knows about that before now. Hell, the only person that actually knows was-

As he lifts his eyes, he sees Jared's eyes on him and as fast as the sound, Jared turns around and walk the other way. He couldn't take it. It was too much. He pushes his way out of the crowd and out of his dream girl's sight. He ran as fast as he could so no one could see him. He didn't stop until he was back home. He closes the door behind him before walking deeper in his house. He finds a second note. 'So sorry, sweetheart. Someone at the hospital broke a leg and I need to replace her. There is money on the oven. Mommy loves you very much.'. As he finished to read the note, he finally let out a sob that was stucks inside him since the start. That was perfect. He was in a full panic attack now. It took time to get back to a normal breathing rhythm after this. When he was calmer, he decided he didn't wanted to eat tonight as he wanted to only sleep. He throws himself in his bed when he reached it, hiding his face in his pillow. The day started really nice but it couldn't be like this for much long, could it? Zoe rejecting him, Jason telling everyone one of his secret, finding out that Jared told someone else his secret, that was really what he needed today. He started to slip into unconsciousness as he hoped to never wake up.

~*~*~*~

Doors open before him and he walked pass them. He didn't know where he was. This was definitely not his house as he looked around. He found himself in the middle of what looked like a ballroom. The walls was a lovely white that contrasted with the blue sky on the other side of the gigantic windows. He was pretty sure that he was dreaming, it must be, but still it feels so real. It's only after a minute that he notices the floor that was covered in colorful flowers and he can see some trees in the distance. He reconised some, but others seemed to be the kind you find in fairy tales. Finaly, he stares at the doors he came from. They were magestic and placed at the center of the garden. The gigantic doors were decorated with different kind of blue and green rocks. He could also see some gold between the symmetrical arranged stones. He walks towards it. He touches a blue stone from it. It felt so real he barely forgot it's a dream.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Evan, frighten, turns around toward the voice.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

Evan can finally see the person who was talking a few feet in front of him, and god he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The man could easily be described as the owner of the place. He was wearing a white jacket under a black suit with black pants and black shoes. A black bowtie completed his look (I'm sorry for the shitty description, but I'm basically describing Mike Faist's Tony awards outfit). The tall figure had really pale skin that was almost glowing with the light. His blue eyes seemed to match his chocolate brown hair. His smile that he was giving him was one of an angel.

"Am-am I dead?" That was the only possible option. He died in his sleep, drowned in his tears. Oh, what will happen when his mom will discover him like this? She will be devasted. Then, there will be the funerals, which will cost a lot for her and she will be in debt and-

"No! No, you're not dead. Everything is ok. Calm down and breath."

Evan breathes after realising that he stopped doing that.

"Then, where am I? W-who are you?"

"From what I can see, it's a ballroom, or a garden. As for me, you can call me Connor."

Evan wasn't sure what to say. What Connor said wasn't helping him to find where he was. Connor started walking toward him as he says.

"Well, since you will be here for a while, why not pass the time with something. This a ballroom, right? We could dance! What do you say?"

"Um, I don't know. I-I'm still in my ... pajamas?" he says, looking down at himself to see an other thing he missed to notice. His plain pajamas has been replaced by a nice navy blue suit with a bowtie of the same color. He also see he now has black shoes. He looks back at the man in front of him, who was now standing at arms reach from him. "What happen to my outfit?!" He says, in panic.

He softly laughed at Evan's reaction. "Hey, don't blame this on me. You were already like that when you came. So, is it a yes or a no?". Connor gives his hand for the smaller man to take. Evan was hesitating to take it. He just met this man, could he trust him? An other part, much larger, started to scream to him to take it. He reluctantly takes Connor's hand.

Connor take him closer and position himself to dance with his other hand on Evan waist. The blond flinched to the contact, but he slowly put his free hand on Connor's shoulder. The moment he lands his hand on the other, music was heard. He couldn't help but look around, but he find not instrument that could produce this music. Connor laughed at Evan confusion which made his partner turn to him back again. They started a slow waltz. It been a while since Evan danced like that. He couldn't take his eyes from his feet, fearing to step on Connor's foot. The hand on his waist travels to his chin and Connor lighty lift it so Evan could face him properly. Connor gave him a reassuring smile before putting his hand back to its prior position. This time, Evan kept his eyes in Connor's. Now that he as closer, he could see in the other's right eyes a bit of brown in the pool of blue and it was perfect. They continue to dance like that for what felt like hours but also like a couple of minutes. Evan felt like he was in a complet fairy tale...no, a disney. That's what he felt when he was close to Connor. In the end, the music slowly stopped and the dancers did the same.

"Did you have fun?" Connor asks.

"Yea, it's been a while since I had s-so much fun." He says, giggling.

The smile on Connor's face became slightly wider with the sound Evan made. Suddently, a small noise was heard from Evan's right side. They both look at the doors, they were now wide open. They looked back at each other and Evan see a bit of sadness in Connor's eyes.

"It seem like it's time for you to go." He says

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You see those doors?" He says as he point to them. "This is the Gate. They are here to take you home. When it's night here, it's day in your world. You will have to pass them to get to your world."

Connor takes Evan by the hand and leads him to the doors. They both stopped before the Gate before Evan turns to Connor.

"I-I don't want to go back home." He says, somehow begging for Connor to let him stay. The tall man looked even sadder as his smile dissapear.

"I would like to keep you here too, but I can't. It's dangerous here at night and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, you? What will you do?"

"I have to stay here to protect the Gate, so no creature can go pass them and enter your world."

Evan nodded, understanding. Silently, he walks to the doors. He passed them and as they were closing, he turns around and says.

"Will I see you again?"

Connor couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you will. Just wait for the next night."

And with that, the Gate was completely closed.

~*~*~*~

The alarm clock woke him up as fast as the Gate was closed. He looked up at his ceiling before pressing on the snooze button. Was that just a dream?

He prepares himself, like usual. When he gets in the kitchen to make himself cereals, his mom was already setting two plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Hi, honey, did you sleep well?" She says, smiling.

He was happy to see her today. She works so hard he barely have the time to see her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I, um, had a nice dream."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"...Um, well, I was in a ballroom and I danced... with someone?"

"Oh, was she pretty?"

"Uh, it was not... really."

"Oh... was he handsome?

"Mom!"

"What, can't I know who danced with my wonderful boy? I hope he was a good dancer."

Evan smile at that. "He was." Evan really had the best mom, if only she could be here more often.

The both of them went to their respective location without problem. School passed in a blur. He could hear students talk in his back. He tried to block their noise the best he can. He met Zoe's eyes one time but looked the other way in shame. He knows he will never have a chance with her. He didn't saw Jason today, but he did saw Jared. It was at lunchtime. He was taking his lunch box when he saw him. Jared seemed to come toward him, like nothing of yesterday ever happen. He didn't wanted to see him, not now, maybe not ever. Evan quickly locks his locker before walking fast the other way from where Jared was standing. He went eating outside in the cold air of early November.

He got back to an empty house at the end of the day. He decided to eat some rests of Chinese left in the fridge. He prepares himself to get to bed and lay in his bed. Will he see Connor again? It's unprobable. It was just a nice dream gone too fast. He closes his eyes, still thinking of this mysterious man in black.

~*~*~*~

The Gate opens for him again. He walked back into the ballroom garden. It was exactly like last night, except for a pond near an oak tree that wasn't here before. It may been the second time he came here, but he still felt the same feeling of when he came here for the first time.

"Welcome back, Evan"

He could see Connor standing beside the Gate. Unlike the first time, he was in more confortable clothes. A black hoodie with grey jeans and brown combat boots. Evan looked at himself and see that he is also in his usual school clothes.

"You-you're really back. Wait, How d-did you know my name?" He says before Connor laughs.

"Where did you think I would go? Remember, I'm here to protect the Gate. Also, your name is engraved in the Gate."

Evan looked behind to the closed Gate and see at the top of it, 'Evan Hansen' engraved in blue stone. He nodded before looking back at him and playing with his polo.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I-I don't know."

"...I have an idea, lets go to the pond for a while." Connor says before taking Evan's hand. He leads him to the pond before freeing his hand. Connor then sat down and start taking off his boots. Evan looked at him with curiosity. Connor was fast to get his boots and socks off to the side of the pond and rolls the end of his jeans to his knees. He stands up and walks in the pond until he have water under his knees. He turns around and say.

"Are you coming?"

Evan was frozen for a couple of second before he sat down and do the same that Connor did before. He put his shoes and socks besides Connor's and rolls the end of his own pants. He stand up and hesitatly put a foot in the water. It was surprisingly warm, so he put his other foot faster than the first. He quickly joins Connor's side. He smiles at Evan before looking down. Evan was confused before he felt something touch his leg underwater.

"AAHH!! What was that?!" He screamed, hugging Connor for his life.

"Don't worry, it's too small to eat you." he laughed.

Evan detach his arms from around Connor before looking in the water. Small bubbles formed at the surface before the head of something came out of the water. It was a fish, closing and opening it's mouth. Evan looked at it from a distance, worried for the fish's life if it stays like that before he feels Connor pushing him toward it. He slowly walks to the silver fish before kneeling infront of it. The fish swims closer to him, looking at him expectantly. Without thinking too much about it, Evan lifts his hand toward it and began to pet it. The fish purred in delight. Purred? Yes, this fish seemed to be part cat. Evan smiles and turns toward Connor.

"This fish is so docile! How did you get it to let you pet it?"

"They are all like that, they purr like cats and have the energy of dogs."

"Wait, they?" Evan asked, confused as he gets up from his prior position.

"Yea, check this."

Connor lifts his arm in the air and snap his fingers together. The water of the pond started to wave slightly. Evan looked back at the fish who was now in front of him. Water formed around the fish like an armor before the small animal starts to flot in the air. Evan looked at it amased to see the silver fish flotting in the air in something that looked like a bubble full of water. He takes his hand and put it inside the bubble to pet it again. The bubble didn't explode with the contact. The water was waving more, and as Evan looked around, more bubbles and tubes of fluid water started to flot too. Lot of fish of different colors and shapes were in those, swimming in them like it was nothing. The level of water in the pond seemed to magicaly be the same.

"How can they all fit in this pond?" Evan asked.

"Honestly, I don't know that answer."

Evan tried to pet them all. He puts his hands in one of the tubes to touch a orange almost gold one. He takes his hands out when he felt water being trown at him from behind. He turns around to see Connor smirking. Evan fast repaid him for that attack and it's developped itself into a water battle. Both were socked in the end when the Gate opens again. Evan passed the doors and smiles at Connor knowing he will see him again.

~*~*~*~

The days and nights passed and each meeting was as special as the last. In the day, when he didn't have to think of class, he thinked of him.

He barely thought of Zoe and their last time they talked to each other. Everyone at school could see that he was happier. No one knows why and they didn't have to know. He eated a bit more to his mom joy. Sometime, he talks about Connor to Dr. Sherman. Not always, just enough to not worry him.

It was snowing outside for this last week before the Christmas holidays. Evan was ready to go back home when he was pushed in the nearest toillet. His kidnapper made sure there was no one in the room but the two of them before locking it from the inside. He turned around and Evan now reconised who it was.

"Hey Evan."

"Hi Jared."

The two stared at each other in complet silence. It took Evan some time before breaking the silence.

"W-What do you want?"

"..... Why are you ignoring me?"

"You know the answer Jared."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I get that you don't want to talk to me for a week, but now it's been almost a month. You never answer my texts and calls anymore!"

"It's not like you have never done that before." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You-You heard me! You do that all the time, why can't I do it too?"

"Evan, I know you're angry but-"

"I'm not just angry, Jared. I'm pissed that you told to Jason, Knowing him for bullying me, a secret I didn't even told my mom! I tought I could trust you with this."

"I know, but look, it's not like you had a chance with her anyway."

"I know I didn't have a chance, but I could still dream of it at that time. Now, I can't have one day without at least one student reminding me on how impossible that dream is!"

"I-I get it! But I didn't had a choice!"

"Of course you did!"

"No seriously, I didn't had a choice! J-Jason, he, he told me to give him my money and I had said no. At the end of that day, he and his gang cornered me outside and was ready to beat me except if I had information on any student I knew that could be served as blackmail or whatever. I said it in act of legitime defence!"

"That's not legitime defence, Jared! That's a shitty move of cowardice. You could have told what happen to a teacher and they would have believed you! Friends don't do that to other friends. Oh yea, I forgot, we are only 'family friend'. How could I forgot after the number of time you reminded me that."

"Evan, I-"

"No! It's finished. I don't care what our parents are going to think of this, but this 'friendship' ends today. I'm sure your car insurance can take that."

"Evan please-"

"Goodbye Jared."

Evan walked pass Jared, unlock the door and walk pass through it, leaving Jared behind.

~*~*~*~

He walks pass the Gate and look at the ground as the doors closed behind him.

"Evan! Welcome back."

Evan looked up at Connor who was walking to him with a basket in is hands. The smile on the taller man faded and a look full of concern and worry replaced it.

"Hey, are you ok? Did something happen in the other world?"

"No, well, yes. It was just a bad day today, don't worry."

Silence hangs in the air for a minute. Connor freed one of his hand from the basket to take Evan's hand. He gave him a warm smile before saying.

"I know what could make you feel better. I have prepared a picnic. The blanket is ready. We could eat and chat for a bit?"

Evan nodded and let Connor lead him under the familiar oak tree near the pond. A classical white and red blanket was put on the ground beside it. They both sat on it and started eating. Sandwiches, fruits and dessert filled the basket. They sat in silence like that for a good 30 minutes before Connor asks.

"Do you want to tell me what made you that upset?"

Evan never talked of his relationships with Connor. Connor did know about his mom, but Jared and Zoe and Jason were never mentionned. He didn't felt the need to tell him about them. Maybe he should talk about them.

"I... There is somethings that I didn't told you."

Connor frowned in concern but said nothing.

"Be-Before I met you, I had a friend. His name is Jared. We knew each other because our moms are friends... We got into a fight today about a thing that happen a month ago... I-I had this crush on this girl, Zoe? I don't have a crush on her anymore, but at the time I only told that to him because I thought I could trust him. I-I tried to ask her out but she said no. And-And then one of my bully, Jason, laughed and told everyone that I had a crush on her. B-But I never told him anything about that... And t-then I learned that Jared told him. I didn't talked to him for a month and h-he was upset about that... I'm sorry I didn't told you that sooner..."

Connor looked at him for a moment and Evan was afraid of the answer. The man infront of him crawls toward until there knees were only an inch apart.

"I'm glad that you told me. This Jared guy seems like a real asshole. If I could, I would go see him and give him a piece of my mind. You shouldn't think about him anymore if he's not your friend, so please dry your tears."

Evan didn't notice his silent tears leaking from his eyes. He felt Connor's hand wip some of them off of his cheeks. A smile appeared on his face as he started to pick flowers.

"What are you doing?" Connor ask.

"I-I thought I could do a flowercrown. You can join too."

"With pleasure."

And that's how they started making flowercrown for the pass half hour.

"Finish!" Connor exclaims.

"Me t-too."

Connor put his flowercrown on Evan's head. The smaller man looked back at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the royal flowercrown."

"Royal?"

"Yea, you're the king of this garden.And kings have crowns."

"O-ok, I'll be the king only under one condition."

Evan put the crown he had made on Connor's head before smiling.

"Only if you are king with me!"

Connor gasped and blushed slightly before smiling.

"Anything for my king."

There was a moment of silence. They looked in each other's eyes and they couldn't tear their stare away. Like magnet, they felt leaning toward each others until their lips touched. It just felt right. Evan lifts his arms to wrap them around Connor's neck and the other puts his hands on Evan's hips. It been a minute before they had to pull out of the kiss for lack of oxygen. They smiled at each other before Evan dared to say.

"I-I love you, C-Connor."

Connor smiled wider and hugged Evan near him.

"I love you too, for longer than you think."

~*~*~*~

The days passed in a blur. The holidays was already done and it was a hard return to class. At least Connor was there for him. Evan started drawing in his books when he was bored in class. He never thought it would be a big deal, until he makes the mistake to do that when he was in the same class as Jason. It was time to start class. Evan was already there drawing when the other students entered the room. He was putting some details when the book was harshly taken from his hands.

"Well, what do we have here? Who is that kid?"

"I-It's not of your business, J-Jason." Evan said, trying to get back his book from The other boy's hand.

"I never saw that that guy at school. Who is he?" Everyone in the class was staring at them now.

"Y-You don't know him."

"Is he your boyfriend, fag?"

"N-No! Please give that back."

"Or what? Your going to cry? We should maybe call your boyfriend and tell him to get you out of our school. After all, it's not Faggotland here."

Students muttered to each other, glaring in disgust at Evan. He felt a weight in his throat. It became harder to breath. He needed to get his book back and get out of here. Suddently, the book was taken from Jason's hands.

"Jason Dumarbre, Can I ask what you're doing?"

The teacher was finally here. It didn't help Evan but at least Jason doesn't have the book anymore.

"It's nothing mister. He was just passing me his notes from last class, right Evan?"

"I'm not stupid Jason. You are always causing trouble here. Detention for you tomorrow, Am I clear?"

"What? That's stupid. I-"

"Sorry, I didn't heard that right. Am I clear?" The teacher says, emphasising on his last sentence.

"...Clear, mister Hamilton."

Jason slowly walked back to his desk. The teacher gives back the book to Evan and whisper in his ear.

"I let you go for the class, go to the nursery and calm down for a bit."

He silently thanks mister Hamilton before taking his stuff and walk out of the room.

He was finally home. He really wanted to go to bed after his homework. He finishes what he had to do before laying in bed and waiting for the dream to take him.

....................

He didn't dream that night. He didn't know why. It was the first time in almost two month that he missed a dream. When he returned at school, everyone stared at him. He saw an uncountable number of stickers on his locker. Most of them saying "fag" and "****eater". He came back home even more exausted. His mom was worried when she saw his sad face enter the house. Evan said it was nothing. He tried to sleep again. No dream... again. It went like that for a week. He didn't know what to do.

That's when he got an idea when he saw his mom's sleep pills on the counter. He took one before sleeping. He saw Connor back this night. Connor asked why he wasn't here this week and he respond saying that he didn't know but didn't really cared right now. He was back with Connor, that what's important.

Each night, he takes a pill before going to sleep. Heidi started to notice her bottle of pills became empty faster than usual. It was fine for a time, for a week. After that, Evan started to take one before going to school too. He thought it would help. People noticed it too as Evan looked more and more tired everyday. Sometime, he slept in class, which was totally new for his teachers. It all break down when miss Sawyer, his math teacher, finds the bottle of pills in his bag when he was asleep in one of her class. Heidi was shocked when she learned about it. Evan was picked up sooner by his mom to go back home.

they were now in there hallway. Neither of them talked for a while. It's Heidi who broke the silence.

"Evan... I-I would like to understand why you take my sleep pills please.

"...."

"I know it can be hard to talk, but I'm your mom and I want you to know that I will understand."

"... You can't understand." He muttered.

"Well I can try."

"It-It's just difficult for me. Everyone hates me. Other students call me all sorts of names and-"

"Then don't bother with them. They are wrong. I love you, Jared is your friend, we love you no matter what."

"..."

"Sorry, honey. I didn't heard what you said. Can you repeat, please?"

"Jared is not my friend."

"What? Of course he is. What make you said that? You are with him a lot and-"

"I didn't talked to him for two months."

"Wha-how-um Look Evan, I don't know what he did, but I'm sure he didn't meant it and two months is too long."

"No it isn't! I'm actually surprised that he didn't told his mom of what happen."

"Evan, don't take that tone with me."

"Why? Because I'm angry at Jared for what he did? He ruined my social life at school! He told to someone something that I didn't wanted him to tell and now everyone is making fun of me!"

"Evan! Why did you not talk about this with me?"

"Because you're never here!"

An heavy silent filled the room, but not for long.

"...Evan, I know I'm not here often, but that's not a reason to yell at me or to not talk to Jared or for taking my sleep pills."

"Yes it is."

"What?"

"The pills... they help me to dream." Oh god, he is really going to say it.

"You don't need them to dream sweety."

".... Two month ago, I told you about a boy in my dream. His name is Connor. I didn't told you too much about him, but I've seen him every night for the past months. He is always nice with me, more than Jared could ever be. I used your pills to see him more..."

"....Evan, Connor is not real." She says, sternly

The truth was out now. He somehow knew that she would say that, but Connor is real. He know he is.

"Dreams are creation of our imagination, memory and desir. I know that it's harsh, but you can't be friend with a dream."

She walks to the bathroom to put back the pills at there place. She comes back fast. She takes her keys before opening the door. She turns around and says.

"I'm going to get Jared from school. When I come back, I want the both of you to apologize to each other. Finaly, I want you to never take my pills again. It's not good for you when they are not prescribed for you."

And with that, she closes the door behind her, leaving Evan behind.

Evan stared at the door for minutes, thinking. He didn't want to talk to Jared. It's not by apologizing that everything will go back to normal. The names will still be there, Jason will still be mean, Everyone will still know about his old crush. He just want to sleep, to dream, to be with Connor. What will he do if he can't have sleep pills? He wouldn't be able to see him again. He wanted to. He likes him. He loves him. He just wants to be held in his arms and stay there for forever. He wanted to live with him. It's his dream.

An idea popped in his head. One with huge consequences, but he didn't cared. He was tired of this. He was tired of passing the Gate everytime, never really knowing if he will see Connor again. This time he wanted to stay. He slowly walks to the bathrooms. He stopped when he was in front of the medecine cabinet. He opens the door and start to search. Finally, he found them, the sleep pills. He unscrew the bottle and empty the content in his hand. He counts them, making sure there is enough for this to work. He sat down on the cold floor, his back leaned on the wall. He looks at pills for a minute or two. He knows it's the best solution, or at least, he think it's the best one. Jared won't have to put up with him everytime now. His mom will be upset that's sure, but she will move on someday. The Earth will still countinue to turn around the sun even after that. Slowly he puts the pills in his mouth, swallowing them all. He waited for the effect to kick in. It only took a couple of minute. He felt tired, so tired. Black dots appeared in his vision. It was scary, bt he told himself that it will only take a few seconds. He is going to be ok. He is going to built a dream and he will never wake up from it...............

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He passed the familiar doors again. He was there, he was really there. Everything was the same, except it was night. He remembered that when it's day in his world, it's night here. It was beautiful, The stars outside the windows and the fireflies in the ballroom was the only light in there. It was actually pretty clear. He felt like a cat, seeing perfectly in the dark. It was perfect.

"Evan!!!"

He heard the familiar voice scream at him and he smiles, turning toward the source of sound. He saw Connor running fast toward him. Evan took a few step before he could hug him when Connor was beside him. The hug only lasted a second or two as Connor pushes him out of the hug. Evan looked at Connor's face and he could tell that he was.... scared. His eyes were big, like he just watched Evan commit his own suicide.

"Evan, what have you done?"

He must know then. How? He didn't know. He still smiles at the taller one before saying.

"I wanted to see you, to stay with you. I don't want to leave in a world where your not here."

Connor shooks his head and slightly look at the Gate a few feets from them before looking back at him.

"No, you don't understand. You have to go back. You need to go back to the Gate before it-"

He didn't had the time to finish when a loud noise attracted their attention to the Gate. Evan saw what was once the Gate in a pile of blue and green rocks. The Gates were not here anymore. Connor walked pass Evan to the destroyed doors. He put a hand on it and started shaking.

"Evan, I'm so sorry. I didn't wanted it to end that way."

Evan became more and more confused. He walked to Connor as he said.

"What-What are y-you talking about?"

"I thought that you could have a better life with this, be happier. Instead, I only ended it faster. Shit, why?"

"Connor?" He says as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder. He roughly pushed Evan away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled at him.

Even was even more confused and a bit scared. Connor has never acted like that with him. He looks in his eyes and the only thing he sees is tears. Connor was crying. That was also something he never saw him do. Connor wipped his tears away before looking away from him.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"You heard me! You should have left the pills in the cabinet and apologize to Jared."

"A-And never see you? No, I don't want to leave you. I.... W-wait." Something wasn't right. "How did you know about the sleep pills?"

Connor winced at that. Evan was sure he never told Connor that he took the pills.

"Evan, there is a lot of things you don't know about me. You may know what my favorite color or meal, but it's nothing beside all the things I didn't told you."

Evan couldn't speak. All sound seemed to have disapeared from him. Connor looked toward the pond before speaking.

"The pond is not only filled with fishes, Ev. It's also a window, a window to your world."

He finally have the courage to face Evan completly. He looked at Evan with a cold emotion.

"There is two world that existe next to each other: Luma and Umbra. Your world, full of humans, is Luma. This one is Umbra. Monsters lives here, but they try to get to Luma and the only way is by Gates. The Gate you saw is not the original. It was one connected to your body in the other world. The real one it's hiden somewhere here."

"A long time ago, a godess, Gaïa created a world named Luma. Her brother, Lucius, was jalous of her successful world and created Umbra. When she filled Luma with humans, he filled his with monsters of all kinds. Some you may know like werewolves and vampires. There were a lot of Gates created to let the sibling visite each other. Still, it wasn't enough. He was greedy. Like you may guess he tried to take over Luma with his monsters. To stop him, she traped him in the ground of Umbra."

"Still, it wasn't enough. It was only a temporary jail before she finds better. She decided to trap herself too to keep him underground. She knew that the monsters would still try to get to Luma, so she trained soldiers to protect the Gates, guardians if you prefer."

Connor took a few step back from Evan before he continue.

"I am one of those guardians. But not only is my job is to keep monsters from reaching Luma, I have to watch over it too. The pond is how we do to watch over your world. That's how I met you."

Evan couldn't belive what he is hearing. Connor knew him before the dance?

"How-How long?"

"Maybe 6 months before you first met me."

He couldn't believe it. It was hard to.

"I noticed you one day when you were at a park. I couldn't help but look at you. I've started to know you since that day. I saw everything and everyone: Your mom, Jared, Jason, Zoe. I...I couldn't help but being pissed."

Evan gave him a confused look before he took a few step, but Connor backed away at the same time.

"Evan, you are one of the sweetest and the best human of Luma I've ever seen, yet, you get all of that shit everyday. I just wanted to see you happy, to make you smile. That's why I created a Gate between Umbra and Luma. But instead of the real kind of Gate, it can let your soul come in Umbra and leave your body, still functioning, in Luma."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would hate me. I'm sure you are right now."

What was he talking about? He didn't hate him, he just wanted to know what's going on. Suddently, black smoke masked Connor's legs and slowly climbed to the head. Panicking, he started to run toward Connor.

"Stay away!" He says as he lift his arm toward Evan. Suddently, an invisible force stopped him. He couldn't move a finger.

"Connor?"

"There is something else I didn't told you. If you didn't hated me before, now you will."

"W-What do you mean."

Connor looked at Evan, his eyes full of sadness.

"I told you that I protected the Gate of this place from monsters, right?"

Evan nodded, not knowing what else to do. The smoke was now at Connor's neck when he says.

"Well, actually the monsters that come to Gates are either really dangerous, couragous, stupid or suicidal. Do you know why?"

Evan shooks his head, but somehow he didn't wanted the answer. There was a silence between them before Connor says.

"..... Because I'm worst than them." And with that, the smoke covered now Connor's face.

Evan felt freed from the force that was keeping him away from Connor. Still, he didn't have the energy to move closer.

The black cloud became bigger and he could see little lightnings through it. He could see something moving in it. All of a sudden, something came out of the cloud. Evan couldn't help but yelp and stumble on his feet. He fell on his butt at the sight of what came out.

It was a dark grey hand, it was bigger than what a human hand should be. At the end of the fingers, long black nails that looked almost like claws shined with the light of the moon. The cloud slowly disapeared to let place to something that Evan would never imagine to see one day.

The creature was almost two head taller than him. His skin was the same color as its hand. It wore a familiar outfit composed of a black hoodie, jeans and brown combat boots. its long hair was a dark brown, maybe a bit darker than Connor's. When it opened slightly its mouth, he could see sharp white fangs. A long black tail, almost reptil like, trailed behind the monster. Its two dark brown horns looked like the one of an antelope above its slightly pointy ears. A pair of black wings like the one that bats have emerges from its back. It finally open its eyes, and what he saw was so familiar, yet, different. They looked cat like, but its heterochromia was recongnisable everywhere.

Evan took a hesitant step toward the tall creature. It didn't move. It kept staring at him with scared eyes. Evan looked at it right in the eyes before saying.

"C-Connor?"

"Hey..." He responded

Evan didn't know what to say. It left Connor do the explication.

"Gaia didn't took any kind of soldier, she took in the strongest. She took demons from Umbra, sucked their souls out of them and replaced them with other ones before training them to protect the Gates. She trained me to kill anything that is considered a danger for Luma."

The silence filled once again the room. Evan couldn't believe it but there he was, in front of a demon, no, in front of Connor.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. To hide from you how much of a dick I really am." He says, closing his eyes again.

"......I forgive you."

"What?" He opened his eyes again.

"I-I forgive you, Connor."

"No, you don't understand what you're saying"

"Of course I do."

"Evan! I'm a thousands years old demon who have been trained to kill. I've killed hundreds of monsters, sometime in the most horrible way possible! I lied to you about my appearence, I lied to you about who I truly am! And to end that, YOU killed yourself only to learn that all your little dreams are fucking lies! You were scared when you first saw me. You could have lived a wonderful life. Maybe that Zoe girl would have forgiven you and you will be dating and-"

"Connor!"

Connor stopped talking at the mention of his name. He looks at Evan, not knowing what to say. Evan starts to walk toward Connor as he says this.

"I know that you hide me things, but tell me, did you say the truth when I asked you what your favorite color was? You said it was green, but not any green. You said your favorite color was the green of my eyes. You said that's why you liked to look into yhem so much and that you would do that for hours if you could. Did you said the truth back then?"

Connor was shoked by the reply and nodded at that.

"Did you said the truth everytime I asked about you? About what you like and what you felt and what you would do in some situation?" Again, he nodded.

"So you didn't lie to me."

"Evan, I-"

"No Connor, you didn't lie. You may have kept out something like this from me, but you didn't lie. Everyone have secrets, lots of them are things that we are too afraid of telling others because we don't want them to hate us, fearing what the others might say. I can understand that if you kept those from me, it was because you tought it was what's best to keep me safe."

Evan stopped in front of Connor, his head looking up in Connor's eyes.

" I'm not afraid of you."

Connor's eyes widen. Could that be true? Is he really telling the truth? He tried to find something in Evan's eyes, but he found nothing other than sincerity and warm.

"I know that if you kill, it's because it's your job. If you weren't there, who knows what my world would look like."

Evan looks at the flower covered ground.

"I do regret leaving my mom and Jared behind..."

He looked back up again.

"B-but it was my choice. So don't blame yourself for that."

He smiled

"I don't care what you really look like. I didn't fell in love with your appearence, I fell in love with Connor and no one else."

Evan takes Connor's hands in his. His hands were so small in the inhumanly bigger ones.

"I don't care what you look like, what your origines are or what you did to protect me. Know that I love you more than anything in both worlds."

Evan tried to squeeze the bigger hands as his smile became wider.

"So would you like to be my king? S-so we can both rule over this garden forever?"

Connor looked at Evan, not knowing what to do. His eyes have decided for him as he start to cry again. Sobs and hiccups escape from his mouth each time he tried to breath. Suddently, he lifted Evan and brought him into a hug. It seemed like he was never letting go. The tall creature started twirling as he let words come out of his mouth. Most of them were 'Oh my god, thank you' and 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. Between the soft words of Connor, Evan could hear a faint scream in his head. He could hear his mom cry as Jared screaming his name. He could both hear them say sorry at multiple times.

'Mom, Jared, I'm sorry. Thanks for everything.' He tought as he lays his head on Connor's shoulder.

And they continue to twirl for a while as the sun rises on the other side of the windows, as it gave its light to the world of Umbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fanfic! I changed some things and lines since this is from my Amino account. I've also corrected some mistakes in it (You wouldn't believe the number of mistakes and misspellings there was, it was horrible), but if there is still some left then I'm sorry. This story is inspired by the animated video named ''Rendezvous'' by Mary Katherine Ngai. Hope you liked it! Have a nice day guys!


End file.
